


Think of Me

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weekends are never long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Think of Me  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis/Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Cameron Mitchell  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Weekends are never long enough.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 3 Drabble/Icon and 100 in 100 challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1097105.html) at 1_million_words

John stood in the middle of the room and watched as Cam walked towards the Stargate. He couldn’t believe Cam was leaving already. Forty-eight hours wasn’t nearly enough time.

As the event horizon opened into the room, Cam turned to get one last look at John before he left. With a slow easy smile spreading across his face, he whispered, “Think of me while I’m gone.” 

John couldn't stop the smile from appearing as he nodded his head. There was no doubt in his mind he would think about Cam every second of every day until he saw him again.


End file.
